User talk:Quartic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank (Marakesh) (Talk) 02:31, July 16, 2010 RE: Template:Class Thanks for pointing that out. I'm working on fixing it right now. Sovq 10:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Good job, with this chaotic coding of mine in the template there's no telling how much time I'd have to spend to find the reason ;)Cheers! Sovq 10:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm sure that a lot of things can be changed in the template to simplify it, but I'm not really that experienced with creating templates. I believe that those templates are only temporary; until a database is created which will distibute all the data to all articles automatically, just like in the Sacred Seasons 1 Wiki. But if you can improve the formatting in the template - be my guest :) Sovq 10:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Category Pages Hi, Right now we have a Axe and a Category:Axe page. Maybe we should rename Axe to Axes to avoid confusion. (of course also for the rest of the weapontypes) Frank (Marakesh) 17:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I thought I had reverted my changes to those 2 pages already. Just did that now. We are using category = Weapon now to show all weapons on the Weapons page in a sortable list. Your category summary pages were included in that table because of the category. So instead of asking you to change the category, I changed the template for the sortable table to only include weapons from the main (or file) sections, not from category. : But if we remove the category = weapon from the detail page, that sortable list will no longer be populated with weapons that are in a summary page. : Changed the dpl table to include 1 sublevel. I also changed the item template to not include category=weapon when a weapontype is used and the category for it exists Looking for automated jobs? ;) I've been sloppy with adding license information on images I've added or modified. That's why the license info is chaotic in the gallery. There's an easy fix to that, just input Licensing into the file articles. Since there's a lot of images and it seems like a perfect job for a bot I immediately thought of you and your bot ;). I don't know if that really is a suitable job for a bot, but if you feel like it; all the Class, Inventory, NPC, Monsters images could use that License info, if not I'll eventually input all that manually. Some of the images already have license info, so replacing it would be better than simple adding. Also - not ALL images have to be "branded", just the ones in the article types I named. I don't know how to exactly "teach" a bot to modify only some images, but you're the bot expert around here ;) Cheers! Sovq 17:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the images in question have a naming standard of "Article_Name.png". The NPC avatars have a standard of "Article_NameAvatar.png". Furthermore almost all the item images are of 126x112px size and all NPC Avatar images are 188x182px (if that's of any use). Sovq 07:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::All Item articles are in the Inventory Category or it's subcategories (at least I hope all are), Monsters are in the Enemy Category, Classes are in the Class Category or it's subcategories, and NPCs are in the .. NPCs Category. Sovq 07:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks, that will save me a few hours of dull work ;) Cheers! Sovq 12:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC)